1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular jack including electronic parts therein, and particularly relates to an RJ-45 type modular jack to be used for connecting a LAN cable.
2. Discussion of the Background
For example, a related-art modular jack is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,064. This modular jack is arranged so that a terminal block is incorporated in a housing having an internal space to which a plug should be inserted, and a block that receives electronic parts is incorporated in the terminal block.
The terminal block includes not only first terminals to be brought into contact with terminals of a plug but also second terminals to be connected to a motherboard. The block has a box-like shape that is incorporated on the back surface side of the housing, and that is opened on the housing side (front) for receiving the electronic parts. The upper surface of the block is formed as a connection portion to the first terminals, while the lower surface of the block is formed as a connection portion to the second terminals. The block receiving the electronic parts is mounted on a bottom plate portion of the terminal block extending at the rear thereof, and incorporated in the bottom plate portion. Then, winding terminals of the electronic parts are fitted into a groove provided at the upper opening edge of the block and a groove provided at the lower opening edge of the block respectively. The winding terminals fitted into the grooves are soldered with the rear end portions of the first terminals, and the second terminals, in the upper and lower surface portions of the block receiving the electronic parts, respectively.
In addition, another related-art modular jack having a different structure from that of U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,064 is also known. In this structure, in order to make assembling easier, not only electronic parts but also a modular jack are mounted on one board, and the board with the modular jack is covered with upper and lower covers (see Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei-5-341 51(1993)).
In the modular jack disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,064, there is a problem that the soldering work is difficult particularly due to the structure in which the block receiving the electronic parts is mounted on and soldered with the second terminals to be connected to a motherboard. Particularly, when the electronic parts include a winding part such as a transformer or a common mode choke coil as described above, there is a problem that soldering becomes more difficult because the soldering has to be performed while the second terminals and the winding terminals are aligned with each other.
On the other hand, in the structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Hei-5-3415, there is a problem that the total structure including the modular jack becomes large in size.